Summer
by nonmaden
Summary: Mereka bertemu setiap musim panas. Karena suatu alasan, Sugino memutuskan untuk tidak menemuinya. Hingga saat mereka bertemu lagi, dia menyadari satu hal. Belated event #SariRoti #Koromantic. BL.


**Disclaimer:** Assassination Classroom © Matsui Yuusei

Boku no Pico

* * *

Namanya Pico. Cucu pemilik _caf_ _é_ dekat rumah. Rambut pirang, mata biru, kulit mulus, wajah manis. Apalagi ditambah dengan _apron pink_ berenda yang biasa ia kenakan ketika membantu sang kakek. Gambaran ideal bagi banyak pria. Siapa yang yang tak terpesona? Lihat saja berapa banyak pria yang datang demi memandang anak manis itu. Termasuk Sugino yang kini tengah menyesap jus melonnya. Matanya sesekali melirik ke arah Pico. Jika memandang terlalu lama, maka dia akan panik dan membenamkan wajahnya di kedua lengan. Untung saja kali ini makanan pesanannya belum diantar ke meja. Terakhir kali dia sekaligus membenamkan wajah ke _spaghetti_ pesanannya hingga mukanya belepotan saus _bolognese_. Sugino tidak ingin ditertawakan seisi _caf_ _é_ untuk kedua kalinya.

Sebenarnya Sugino bukan pemuda pemalu. Dia sudah beberapa kali mengobrol dengan Pico dan mereka berteman dekat. Sugino selalu datang ke rumah pamannya saat liburan musim panas. Alasannya sederhana, agar dia bisa bermain dengan Pico. Beruntung paman dan bibinya akrab dengan kakek Pico. Kakek Pico pun sering menitipkan cucu kesayangannya kepada Sugino.

Awalnya dia biasa saja dengan Pico karena saat pertama bertemu dia masih kecil dan menggemaskan. Dari sekedar menjaga dan mengajak bermain bersama, perasaannya berubah menjadi menganggap Pico adiknya sediri. Semakin lama, Pico tumbuh menjadi anak semanis sekarang hingga Sugino dilema. Perasaannya tidak bisa dianggap sekedar rasa sayang kakak terhdap adiknya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang tiap mereka bertemu. Hanya ditatap oleh sepasang mata biru itu membuatnya salah tingkah.

Dalam keadaan normal, mungkin saja Sugino menyatakan perasaannya kepada Pico –jika dia tidak keberaniannya tidak terlanjur jatuh atau justru mempermalukan dirinya sendiri–. Sayangnya, banyak hal yang harus membuat pemuda itu berpikir berulang-ulang. Masalah pertama, Sugino masih SD, tahun terakhir, dan harus bersiap untuk ujian. Orang tuanya menaruh harapan tinggi agar dia bisa diterima di SMP elit di kotanya. Masalah kedua, usia Pico yang lebih muda. Sugino saja masih terlalu muda untuk mengenal cinta, pacaran dan semacamnya, apalagi Pico. Mana bisa dia meracuni anak manis itu dengan hal-hal yang belum pantas diketahuinya. Masalah ketiga dan yang paling membuat Sugino bingung, Pico itu laki-laki. Iya, anak itu, yang bahkan lebih cantik dari anak perempuan seusianya, adalah laki-laki. Seandainya Pico perempuan, Sugino tidak akan sebingung ini. Dia bisa bersabar beberapa tahun lagi sampai Pico sudah cukup umur. Tapi ini, menunggu beberapa tahun lagi pun tidak akan mengubah fakta bahwa _gender_ mereka sama. Sugino kini tengah dilanda kecemasan perihal orientasinya.

Musim panas berakhir. Sugino harus kembali ke kotanya. Kembali belajar agar dapat diterima di sekolah elit sesuai keinginan orang tuanya. Perjuangannya tidak sia-sia ketika melihat namanya tercantum di papan pengumuman sekolah pilihan. Musim panas pertama sejak dia masuk SMP, Sugino tidak mengunjungi paman dan bibinya. Tugas musim panas sekolah elit memang berbeda. Musim panas kedua pun sama. Bibinya sempat memberitahu bahwa Pico menanyakan kabarnya. Musim panas ketiga, Sugino kembali fokus ujian. Mengikuti les usai sekolah sudah menjadi keseharian. Dia sadar otaknya tidak seencer teman-temannya. Bedanya, kali ini dia sempat mengobrol dengan Pico lewat telepon. Sekedar menanyakan kabar dan keseharian. Rindu? Tentu saja. Selama tiga tahun ini Sugino tak berhenti memikirkan perasaannya kepada Pico.

Mungkin saja perasaan itu hanya perasaan sesaat dan seiring berjalannya waktu Sugino kembali menganggap Pico sebagai adiknya. Mungkin saja itu hanya cinta monyet seperti kata orang-orang. Mungkin saja karena Pico sangat cantik dan Sugino kadang melihatnya sebagai perempuan. Mungkin saja jika dia jatuh cinta dengan perempuan lain, dia bisa melupakan perasaannya kepada Pico. Berbagai kemungkinan berputar di benak Sugino. Sayangnya, bahkan setelah tiga tahun berlalu, jantung Sugino tetap berdebar kencang ketika mendengar suara Pico. Dia ingin menemui anak itu dan memeluk tubuh mungilnya. Walau Kanzaki sempat membuatnya terpesona, Sugino tetap tidak bisa melupakan Pico. Lagipula, sejak pertama kali mengenal Pico, Sugino sangat sadar bahwa anak yang lebih muda darinya itu laki-laki. Tidak sekali pun dia menyamakan Pico dengan perempuan secantik apapun anak itu dibanding perempuan lain.

Musim panas keempat sejak mereka berpisah, Sugino memutuskan menemui Pico. Sekarang harusnya usia Pico lebih pantas. Mungkin Pico tidak akan langsung menerimanya, tapi setidaknya dia ingin Pico mengetahui perasaannya. Dia pun sudah bertekad untuk tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan Pico. Dia hanya ingin kembali dekat dengan anak itu. kembali bermain dan menghabiskan musim panas bersama seperti sebelumnya.

Namun, rencananya tidak berjalan lancar. Kakek Pico meninggal setahun lalu. _Caf_ _é_ -nya ditutup. Pico sudah tidak tinggal di sana. Musim panas tahun lalu seolah menjadi salam perpisahan dari Pico kepada Sugino. Dia bertanya kepada paman dan bibinya bahkan tetangga mereka, tapi tidak ada yang tahu keberadaan Pico atau sekedar nomor teleponnya. Selama libur musim panas, dia mencari Pico ke setiap sudut kampung pamannya. Mana mungkin Pico yang begitu populer di kampungnya tidak ada yang tahu keberadaannya. Sayang walau sudah susah payah, hasilnya nihil. Sugino pulang ke kotanya dengan kecewa.

Tahun berikutnya dia kembali mencari. Kali ini usahanya membuahkan hasil. Salah satu pelanggan toko kakek Pico berkata bahwa dia pernah melihat Pico bekerja di _bar_ dekat pantai. Mendengar kata " _bar_ ", Sugino bimbang. Dia belum cukup umur. Lagipula Pico ... berbagai pikiran negatif bermunculan. Sugino ragu, tapi dia juga ingin bertemu Pico. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, Sugino memantapkan hati karena keinginannya lebih kuat. Bermodal nekat, dia mencari bar tempat Pico bekerja. Masalah nanti dia diusir dari _bar_ urusan belakangan, asalkan dia bisa bertemu Pico.

Lagi-lagi dia beruntung. Baru saja dia sampai di tepi pantai, sosok bocah pirang yang dikenalnya sudah nampak. Pico kini terlihat semakin manis. _Apron_ pink berenda yang serupa dengan yang biasanya dikenakannya melekat di tubuh mungilnya. Sugino sontak memanggilnya. Beberapa saat menyesali spontanitasnya. Yang dipanggil menoleh, senyum ceria mengembang di wajahnya. Mereka mengobrol sejenak, melepas rindu karena tidak bertemu selama empat tahun. Sayang pertemuan mereka harus berakhir karena Pico harus kembali ke _bar_. Mereka berjanji akan bertemu lagi usai Pico bekerja.

Mereka menjalani hari seperti beberapa tahun lalu. Bermain bersama, pergi jalan-jalan ketika Pico tidak bekerja, melakukan banyak hal demi membayar empat tahun yang terlewat. Sugino sangat bahagia bertemu Pico, begitu pun sebaliknya. Sugino sadar bahwa dia memang menyukai Pico apa adanya. Namun, dia belum juga menyatakan perasaannya.

Suatu hari, Sugino mendapati sosok Pico berada di mobil bersama seorang pemuda yang lebih tua dari mereka. awalnya dia agak tidak percaya. Semakin ia mendekat, ia semakin yakin bahwa itu adalah Pico. Dia memanggil bocah pirang itu, tapi suaranya seolah tertahan. Dia terpaku di sana, menyembunyikan tubuhnya di antara pohon sembari memandang mobil yang terpakir beberapa meter di depannya. Dia menyadari apa yang terjadi di dalamnya, tapi dia tidak ingin percaya. Mungkin saja itu bukan Pico. Mungkin saja dia hanya orang yang mirip dengan orang yang disukainya. Mungkin saja ... lagi-lagi mungkin saja. Tetap saja tidak bisa menggoyahkan keyakinan Sugino bahwa Pico memang benar berada di dalam mobil itu.

Esoknya, Sugino menanyakan kebenaran hal itu kepada yang bersangkutan. Saat anak berambut pirang itu mengungkapkan bagaimana perasaannya terhadap pemuda kemarin, dia harus menelan kecewa. Musim panas di usianya yang ketujuh belas, Sugino menyadari bahwa orang yang telah disukainya selama bertahun-tahun tidak akan pernah dia miliki.

* * *

What am i doing? Sue me... OTL


End file.
